La Vengeance que Nous Souhaitons
by Akahi
Summary: Il était le méchant dans les films d'horreur et les Dursley étaient la pauvre famille qui se faisait maltraité par le monstre. C'était pour cela que les voisins n'intervenaient pas quand son oncle le battait. Personne n'aide un monstre après tout.
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** " Il était vraiment un monstre. Il était le personnage qui était méchant dans les films d'horreur et les Dursley étaient la pauvre famille qui se faisait maltraité par le monstre. C'était surement pour cela que les voisins n'intervenaient pas quand son oncle le battait. Personne n'aide un monstre après tout."…

**Bonne Lecture !**

**La Vengeance que Nous Souhaitons**

Dans la rue du Privet Drive tout était parfaitement calme. Quiconque y vivait vous dirait la même chose. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'extraordinaire ici. La vie était paisible et ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait jamais rien qui sortait du quotidien. Tout était le plus normal possible. Malheureusement les choses n'étaient en aucun cas vraies. Dans la maison du quatre Privet Drive un enfant se faisait maltraité.

Il était très mince et petit pour son âge, portait des vêtements sales et trop grands. On le voyait souvent avec des hématomes ou du sang sur ses habits. Malheureusement personne ne vient jamais l'aider. L'abus était tellement évident que personne ne le vit. Tout le monde, le trouvait parfaitement normal. Les enfants sont souvent aimés, il est rare dans voir qui sont maltraités. Alors dans leur rue si calme et si paisible il n'y avait aucune raison pour en voir un. Tout pouvait s'expliquer de manière rationnelle surtout que les Dursley étaient des gens très gentils et accueillants qui semblaient considérait leurs enfants comme des merveilles.

La minceur et la petitesse du jeune enfant ne pouvait être du au manque de nourriture après tout vu le jeune Dudley la nourriture ne manquait pas chez eux. Le pauvre enfant devait être malade. D'ailleurs son teint le confirmait il avait un teint maladif que les nombreuses heures dehors au soleil ne semblait pouvoir enlevé. Ses vêtements étaient trop grand mais c'était peut-être la mode d'aujourd'hui pour les enfants après tout elle changeait tellement qu'ils ne la suivaient plus. La saleté, les bleus et le sang étaient commun aux enfants, ils avaient tendance à facilement se blesser quand il jouait.

Non, vraiment dans la rue Privet Drive, tout le monde vous dira la même chose la vie était paisible et ennuyeuse rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Ainsi tout le monde vivait leur quotidien, plaignant de tant en tant les Dursley pour avoir un neveu malade ne se rendant pas comptes qu'ils faisaient la pire erreur de leur vie.

.HP

Merci d'avoir lu et Joyeux Noël


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** " Il était vraiment un monstre. Il était le personnage qui était méchant dans les films d'horreur et les Dursley étaient la pauvre famille qui se faisait maltraité par le monstre. C'était surement pour cela que les voisins n'intervenaient pas quand son oncle le battait. Personne n'aide un monstre après tout."…

_Je remercie Petit-Dragon 50, Utopie-chan, Stormtrooper 2, Nim, Ano Nym, Jilie084 et Ronald92 pour leur commentaire et je leur dédie ce chapitre._

**Bonne Lecture !**

**La Vengeance que Nous Souhaitons**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Son oncle l'avait encore puni, le frappant et l'enferment dans le placard sans aucune nourriture. Plus que ses blessures c'est la faim qui lui faisait mal mais il avait l'habitude. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'il passe des jours sans manger. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de son oncle car les monstres ne devaient sûrement pas manger la même nourriture que les autres et son oncle ne possédait pas de nourriture spéciale monstre.

Un monstre, oui il était un monstre. Tout le monde le savait. Il le voyait au fond de leurs yeux. A sa simple vue, ils étaient horrifiés. Il n'était pas aussi naïf ou idiot qu'on le pensait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était capable de faire des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire, comme se téléporter ou faire voler des choses.

Il était vraiment un monstre. Il était le personnage qui était méchant dans les films d'horreur et les Dursley étaient la pauvre famille qui se faisait maltraité par le monstre. C'était surement pour cela que les voisins n'intervenaient pas quand son oncle le battait. Personne n'aide un monstre après tout.

Les entailles dans son dos le tiraient. Un gémissement de douleur passa ces lèvres. Son oncle ne l'avait pas raté. S'il restait plus longtemps il finirait par mourir.

Il voulait partir très loin d'ici. Il voulait aller à un endroit où il ne serait plus seul. Il voulait être avec un autre monstre. Oui il voulait, plus que tout autre chose, rencontrer un autre monstre.

Il senti au fond de son être une puissance monter en lui. Une forte douleur s'empara de lui. Il mordit fortement ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Une deuxième vague de douleur le terrassa. Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

**.HPLV.**

Quand il se réveilla, tout avait autour de lui changé. Il n'était plus dans son placard. A la place des murs sales, c'était les arbres et la végétation qui l'entouraient. Il était dans une forêt. L'air était ici saturé et le silence anormal. Un monstre, un monstre vivait ici, il en était sûr. L'atmosphère était comme cela quand un méchant y était. Il le savait, il l'avait vu dans un film. Harry avait envie de sauté de joie. Enfin, il n'était plus seul. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à le trouver et à le convaincre de l'utilité de sa présence. S'il arrivait il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Une aura sombre arriva vers lui. Harry se releva et se tenu le plus droit qu'il pouvait pour faire bonne impression. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Après quelques secondes, il aperçut un serpent avec sur le haut de sa tête un visage humain.

- **Bonjour**, dit Harry en hésitant

Il espérait de tout cœur que le monstre le comprenait sinon il aurait du mal à communiquer.

Le monstre serpent s'arrêta.

**.HPLV.**

La colère en lui augmenta tandis qu'il avançait. Qui aurait cru que lui Lord Voldemort serait condamné à ramper. C'était quelque chose qui était réservé à ses serviteurs ou ces ces sangs-de-bourbe mais pas à lui. C'était pourtant ce qu'il était obligé de faire depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait perdu son corps une nuit d'Halloween. Dans les premiers temps, il avait été choqué. Qui ne le serait pas. Il venait être mortellement blessé par un bébé un an qui c'était amusé à lui renvoyer son Avada à la figure. Il s'était promit que dès qu'il serait remit il montrerait à ce gamin que si les sortilèges de mort n'étaient pas efficaces sur lui les sortilèges de torture eux le seraient. Mais voilà, aucun de ces serviteurs qui lui avaient jurés fidélité éternelle n'étaient venus l'aider et depuis cette maudite nuit d'Halloween il était condamné sans corps à posséder les animaux qui croisaient son chemin. Sa seule espérance était de réussir à trouver des serpents comme hôte. Il aimait beaucoup les serpents et c'était les seuls avec qui il pourrait espérer rester en eux plus d'une semaine. Décidément le Grand Voldemort était tombé bien bas. Quand il reviendrait, ils payeront tous pour chaque seconde de souffrance et d'humiliation qu'il avait subit.

Voldemort releva la tête; il sentait une présence humaine dans la forêt. Qui donc était suffisamment stupide et imprudent pour venir ici ? C'était sûrement indigne de sont intérêt mais vu l'ennui qui l'avait, voir quelqu'un ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il pourrait peut-être le posséder ou le tuer. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un. Cela lui manquait.

Il arriva rapidement vers la source de magie. Il vit alors un enfant regardait entoure de lui un peu perdu. Voldemort se demanda se qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait senti personne d'autre et le gamin était apparu brusquement. Nul doute qu'il avait en face de lui un jeune sorcier qui venait de faire de la magie accidentelle. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait été impressionné, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un enfant aussi jeune arrive à transplaner surement en un seul morceau, et il aurait tout fait pour qu'un enfant de cette puissance soit dans son camp.

Malheureusement pour le petit, de part son état il était incapable de lui parler et son camp n'existait plus de plus il était de mauvaise humeur tuer cet enfant ferait le grand bien à ces nerfs. L'enfant allait lui servir de repas.

Voldemort se figea alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'enfant pour l'éliminer. Devant ces yeux, se tenait une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir avant longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait ne serai-ce qu'espéré qu'elle vienne ici. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Les yeux de couleur Avada l'avait informé de qui était le jeune garçon avant même de voir sa cicatrice, après tout c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de perdre son corps. Il avait devant lui Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Héros du monde Sorcier. Il s'avança vers lui.

- **Bonjour**, dit le jeune enfant.

Voldemort se stoppa net sous le choc. L'enfant parlait le fourchelangue. Le chien-chien de Dumbledore possédait le noble don de Salazar Serpentard. Apparemment en plus de survivre ce fichu gosse avait osé copier ses pouvoirs. Voldemort le détesta encore. Il allait le tuer lentement avait le plus de sadisme possible.

- **Es-tu un monstre ?**Demanda craintivement Harry.

- **Oui**

Oh que oui il était un monstre. Il était même le pire des monstres. Il avait tué, massacré sans le moindre état d'âme. Il était craint partout dans le monde. Personne, encore aujourd'hui, n'osait prononcer son nom.

- **Oui, oui, je suis un monstre**, siffla-t-il;

Les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à briller de joie et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Voldemort en demeura interdit le garçon aurait dû avoir peur ou ressentir quelque chose dans le genre mais certainement pas être heureux. Pourtant l'enfant l'était, énormément en plus, on aurait décidé de fêter Noël tous les jours cela ne l'aurait pas rendu plus content qu'il l'était maintenant.

- **S'il vous plait Monsieur Le Monstre**, demanda Harry d'une petite voix. **Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? Je vous promets de me faire tout petit vous ne vous apercevriez même pas de ma présence. Et puis je peux être utile je sais très bien faire la cuisine et je suis sûr que je pourrais apprendre à faire tout ce que vous voulez. Je ferais ce que vous souhaiterez mais s'il vous plait laisser moi rester avec vous.**

- **Qu…quoi ?** Dit intelligemment le Lord sombre.

Lucius se serait mit devant lui à danser en tutu et en louant les Moldus l'aurai sans l'ombre d'un doute moins abasourdi. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de dormir après avoir quitté son corps, il aurait été persuadé de rêver.

- **Mais pourquoi Diable veux-tu rester avec moi ?**

**- Ben en fait Monsieur le Grand Monstre**, dit Harry en se tortillant les doigts. **Vous êtes le premier monstre que je rencontre à part moi et je ne veux plus être seul.**

Le garçon ressemblait à un ange, son regard vert était remplit de candeur et d'innocence. Pourtant le gamin était persuadé d'être un monstre. Ne savait-il pas combien de personne il avait sauvé ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il était le Sauveur du Monde Magique ? Il était l'incarnation de la lumière avec Dumbledore. Non, il ne le savait pas apparemment. Un simple regard lui avait suffit pour voir que l'enfant croyait dure comme peau de Dragon qu'il était un Monstre. Mais dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore embarqué ?

- **Tu es un monstre ?** Répéta le Serpent

Un hochement vigoureux lui répondit.

Voldemort soupira. Décidément Harry Potter ne pouvait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde après avoir survécu à un Avada mortel, il fallait que ça arrive. Pff, il était vraiment maudit. En voyant l'enfant, il s'était décidé de le tuer joyeusement mais au lieu de cela il se trouva avec un môme complètement taré sur les bras. Il se demanda vraiment ce qu'avait pu faire Dumbledore comme connerie pour arriver à un tel gâchis. Il avait été persuadé que l'enfant serait vénéré pour l'avoir vaincu, qu'il vivrait comme un Roi. Au lieu de cela, il avait manifestement était maltraité dans un endroit où on le rabaissait continuellement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda l'enfant, la magie virevoltait autour de lui. Sa puissance était palpable. Tout ce pouvoir était à porter de main. Il serait fou de ne pas en profiter. Après tout l'erreur de Dumbledore allait lui servir. Il n'était pas le descendant de Serpentard pour rien.

**- Tu peux rester à une seule condition…**

.HP.

_J'espère que cela vous a plus. A+_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta **_: Morgane 25_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** " Il était vraiment un monstre. Il était le personnage qui était méchant dans les films d'horreur et les Dursley étaient la pauvre famille qui se faisait maltraité par le monstre. C'était surement pour cela que les voisins n'intervenaient pas quand son oncle le battait. Personne n'aide un monstre après tout."…

_Je remercie __Stormtrooper2, Utopi-Chan, Petit-Dragon, Ptitcoeurfragile, Mordolwen, Danny-kun, Zaika, Coco40, Ano Nym, Ali-yaoi, Mini-Yuya, Asherit, Mizumi-san, Alyeka, Az, Fuhatsu, Chaeos, Naifu-Sasu, Yaone-kami, Claire1663, Over Lime, Liberlycaride, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Sahyadu2b, Kaori Jade et Shiragiku-chan pour leur commentaire._

**.**

**Bonne Lecture et Joyeuse Fêtes !**

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**La Vengeance que Nous Souhaitons**

**Chapitre 2**

- **Tu peux rester à une seule condition, que tu me prêtes ton corps le temps que je retrouve le mien.**

L'enfant se mit à pleurer. Voldemort pesta mentalement. Apparemment Potter n'était pas encore assez fou pour le laisser prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il pouvait pénétrer de force le jeune garçon mais cela ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un moyen de renaître. Vu la puissance magique du garçon et l'état déplorable de son corps, Voldemort doutait que la possession puisse durer plus de deux, trois semaines. Décidément pas assez pour espérer reprendre forme humaine.

Il devait à tout prix convaincre Potter de lui prêter son corps. Vu comment il était maltraité cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Quoique, il devrait se montrer "gentil" envers le garçon. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Si cela lui était déjà arrivé, il avait oublié comment faire.

Il commença à ramper doucement pour s'aider à réfléchir quand le gamin lui sauta dessus. Voldemort réagit aussitôt et ouvrit la bouche pour mordre Potter. Quand il s'aperçut que le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Il le serrait simplement contre lui comme on sert un ours en peluche tout en murmurant on ne sait quoi.

Le mage noir se détendit légèrement et écouta l'enfant, tout en se demandant ce que le gamin imprévisible allait encore lui sortir.

**- S'il vous plait ne part pas ! C'est déjà gentil de votre part de me proposer d'être avec vous même si cela ne dure pas longtemps mais pourriez-vous rester dans mon corps au moins un mois ? On ne dirait pas mais mon corps est très confortable. S'il vous plait ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je ne veux plus être seul !**

Voldemort écoutait le monologue, interdit. Avait-il bien entendu ?

**- Tu acceptes de me prêter ton corps aussi longtemps que je le souhaite ? **demanda Lord Voldemort avec une petite voix. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il se passait.

**- Oui, oui, s'il vous plait. **

Décidemment le gamin était fou, aussi fou que Bellatrix. Il se remémora un moment l'arbre généalogique des Potter. Après un moment, il soupira, le gamin possédait bel et bien du sang Black. Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

**- Tu ne souhaites pas que je m'en aille? Tu veux que je reste dans ton corps ?**

L'enfant s'éloigna et acquiesça doucement tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Voldemort réfléchit un moment. Faire une fusion complète avec une autre personne était dangereuse. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer, cela ne le réjouissait guère. D'un autre coté, le gamin était peut-être la seule chance qu'il avait de revenir dans le monde des vivants et de cesser d'être sous cette forme pitoyable. De plus, en possédant l'enfant, il pourrait facilement retrouver sa place de Seigneur grâce à la célébrité de Potter. S'il jouait habilement le monde magique serait à ses pieds et le monde Moldu ne tarderait pas à suivre. Il pourrait alors se venger autant qu'il le souhaitait.

**- D'accord mais nous allons faire cela tout de suite. **

Harry sourit et se mit à sauter un peu partout. Voldemort le laissa faire. Il savait que les enfants avaient parfois besoin d'exprimer leur sentiment de façon exagérée et il préférait cent fois que cela se produise maintenant plutôt que quand il serait en possession du corps.

**- Calme-toi ! Si tu veux que l'union se passe bien, tu dois être calme. **

L'enfant se calma aussitôt et vient s'asseoir.

**- Garde les yeux ouverts, tu vas me sentir entrer en toi, tu dois absolument n'opposer aucune résistance.**

Voldemort testa un peu la résistance de Harry avec de la legilimancie. Une fois rassuré, il se concentra pour sortir du corps animal qu'il avait emprunté. C'était une épreuve assez douloureuse, il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Heureusement cette fois, devait être la dernière.

Il passa avec facilité les barrières mentales, Harry avait tenu parole, il n'opposait aucune résistance. Voldemort sourit mentalement. Tout ce passait à merveille quand soudain quelque chose dérapa. Il fut aspiré par un tourbillon invisible. Il fut ballotté un moment dans tous les sens avant de perdre conscience.

Quand il se réveilla, était sur le sol d'une bibliothèque et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. La salle était clairement une salle psychique mais Potter ne pouvait pas être suffisamment puissant et sain d'esprit pour en faire une à son âge. Le gamin était la personne la plus folle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà reçu une éducation d'occlumancie et finir avec une pièce aussi bien organisée. Voldemort pariait que l'esprit de Potter ressemblait plus au monde d'Alice au pays des merveilles qu'autre chose.

Un rire moqueur retentit derrière lui. Voldemort se retourna, baguette à la main prêt à tirer. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il avait devant lui un autre Voldemort qui le regardait en souriant légèrement. Cela était assez inquiétant. Jamais il n'avait vu sur son visage une telle expression. Pourtant quand son clone lui tendit la main, il l'accepta machinalement.

Bien mal lui en prit, il hurla de douleur pendant qu'un flot de souvenirs et de données entrèrent en lui. Potter qui se faisait battre par son oncle, Potter qui frappait sur la porte d'un placard pour que l'on le laisse sortir, Potter qui cuisinait, Potter qui faisait le ménage, Potter en sang sur le sol, Potter qui se faisait battre par son cousin pendant qu'un autre garçon lui tenait les bras derrière le dos, Potter qui souffrait, Harry qui pleurait, Harry qui parlait tout seul…

Le flot d'image s'accélérait avant de brusquement cesser. Il était maintenant seul dans la pièce.

- **Fichu horcruxe**, murmura Voldemort en se l'allongeant au sol épuisé.

Ce petit bout d'âme perturbait tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Au lieu de fusionner complètement avec Harry, il l'avait fait avec l'horcruxe. Bien que ce corps soit maintenant le sien et qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait changer cela, il n'était pas celui qui avait le contrôle premier du corps. Il allait donc devoir demander à Harry la permission à chaque fois qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle.

Ce qui l'agaçait, c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. L'horcruxe avait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, il était très protecteur avec lui. Malheureusement à cause de la fusion Voldemort se trouvait lui aussi obligé de prendre soin de l'enfant. Il avait même changé ses Potter en Harry. L'enfant était dans son esprit, un peu le sien.

Voldemort grimaça de dégoût. Il n'en revenait pas d'être descendu aussi bas. Avoir de tel sentiment n'était certainement pas digne de lui. Une chose est sûre, il tuerait Trelawney. A cause de cette folle un Horcruxe avait été créé, sans le rituel compliqué qui allait avec.

- **Monsieur le monstre ?! Monsieur le grand monstre ?!** Appela Harry paniqué.

Voldemort se releva en soupirant. Il allait devoir rassurer son gamin avant qu'il ne pique une crise de panique.

**- C'est bon je suis là.**

**- Génial ! **

**- Monsieur**, murmura l'enfant sentant la tristesse du mage sombre,** je vous promets de travailler très dur pour devenir un monstre aussi cruel que vous.**

Voldemort sourit, la situation n'était pas mauvaise. Il pouvait survivre à l'affection qu'il portait à un enfant qui rêvait de devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Ce serait une chose intéressante de l'élever et ce sera le meilleur moyen de se venger de tous ces traîtres et ces impurs qui l'avaient condamné.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. _


End file.
